Shingeki No Kyojin One Shots
by Otakuloveer
Summary: I'm taking your request! Just fill out the form and you'll soon have your own character one shot with their love interest. (An exercise that I think will be interesting, fun, and very inspirational)
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from a fellow poster like myself, I loved it so much that I'm going to try it out!

So, I'm going to take you guy's one shot request because not only will it be an interesting/enjoyable process for both of us. It will really be a challenge for my writing. Plus, it may even help me progress and express some ideas!

Just fill out this form and I will try to have your one shot completed as soon as possible!

 **FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Love Interest:**

 **Story Tone:**

 **Plot In Mind:**

 **Other:**

 _And that's about all you need! I'm super stoked for this and I am so glad I got the idea from fanfictionlibrary!_


	2. The Forbidden Office LunaBloom

**My first request! I hope I can make you proud! Anyways, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **The Forbidden Office ~LunaBloom~**

* * *

Connie stood by the wall, it was they're first time on the survey corporation lawn. The dormitories, offices. The fact that Commander Erwin was no more than a building away was amazing!

Sasha, a potato in-hand met up with her friend. She was chewing vigorously and like Connie, was also in awe. "Don't you love it!?" Sasha exclaimed, leaning down to be eye level with him as she took another bite of the crispy potato. Connie jumped to his feet, bent his knees and nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes! Watching the experienced train for battle is amazing!" As if their minds were connected, Sasha held the rest of the potato in her lips and went into her karate kid move. Connie copied with his signature 'snake' stance. And they both enunciated a goofy kiai.

They both froze in stance as a door opened beside them. But it was just Hange, and she paid no mind while walking away. Sasha was quicker than Connie and ran to the door. "Hange's office! We have to go inside!"

"What? We can't go in there? Hange is scary when mad." Connie walked up beside potato girl, looking weary.

"Ah! But we have to! Imagine all the cool stuff!"

"No, we can't do that!" Connie protested quickly.

"I'll make sure we'll be out before she come's back?"

Whether she literally dragged him in or not, they were both inside and admiring all the tubes. There were bubbly stuff, open books, and a steaming bowl on the table. "Whoa..science." Connie muttered, he appeared more intrigued than Sasha did. He even grew confident enough to pick up a beaker. "Connie!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What? It's just filled with liquid.."

"But, what kind?" Sasha's question was imposed to make Connie put it down, but it had an opposite effect. They both were leaning in and putting their faces close to the glass. "Do you think it's spinal fluid?" Connie asked and Sasha 'ooh'd.

"Or..." She paused, but Connie cut her off. "Let's mix it!"

It was him and Sasha, leaning over a cauldron and mixing liquids. A beaker of this, a beaker of that. The smoke was filling the air and soon, they stopped as the black liquid was about boiled over. "Cool." They both said in unison. Then, Sasha perked up straight and sniffed the air. "It smells.." Her eyes glowed a sheer red and she lunged for the cauldron. "MEAT!"

"Sasha!" Connie yelled; he watched as the redheaded girl was leaning over the cauldron, drool seeping from her mouth. "Must..have a taste...it smells so good. Good meat, bubbling meat."

"Sasha don't, who knows what's in that!"

Too late. Potato girl was already stuffing the spoon in her mouth, she lapped it up hungrily but suddenly paused. "It's...it's, gross! Bah!" Sasha dropped the spoon and fell to her knees. She chocked and wheezed, exclaiming a rumbling "baaa" as she transformed.

Wait, transformed? "Sasha!" Connie backed up in horror as what now stood before him, in place of Sasha, was a white billy goat with rectangular pupils.

Connie grabbed his head and shrieked. "Sasha!"

"Baaa!"

* * *

Somehow, he was able to walk out of Hange's office with a goat behind him and not get caught. He was stuck with the hard decision of calling Hange for help, or figuring it out himself. Plus, training was to be held later that day and he can't leave Sasha out!

"Baaa!" Sasha the goat yelled as he sat on the ground.

"Sasha, I don't..I'm sorry this happened to-"

"Baaa!"

He was staring into the goat's eyes. The bearded, strangely white, goat's rectangular eyes. After a bit of time passed, Connie made a face and busted out laughing. "Sasha! You're..you're a goat!"

He continued laughing and the goat 'baa'd in anguish. But he attracted attention, and before he knew it a certain someone was before him.

"Neh, Connie..Springer right?" Hange asked, her hands on her hips.

Connie's body rolled in fear-shivers. He stood up and saluted quickly. "Yes ma'am!"

"Ah, and..this is?" Hange urged, looking to the goat suspiciously.

"Sa- Uh, I mean..a goat. Ma'am" Connie stared down at the goat, a bead of sweat strolling down his temple.

"Yes, I see. Very well then!" Hange left him and went on to her office. But before Connie could sit down she was running out in a scream. Her fingers in her hair, her cheeks flustered. "Wooaah! Who mixed things in my new cauldron!"

Connie gulped, and it caught Hange's attention. She stomped over, forcing Connie to take quivering steps back. Hange grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him closer.

"You! You were in my office! You touched my stuff!" Hange gripped his shirt tightly, just about choking the small man before her. Seriously, this guy was shorter than Levi.

"We didn't know! We were in you office..we mixed some stuff. Sasha turned into a goat and-"

"What! You turned someone into a goat!?" Hange's eyes veered right to the white billy goat. The brunette dropped to her knees and grabbed the goat's face in her hands. "You, were once human huh? Now you are an ugly animal with a small brain! Or maybe, your brain was naturally small.. OH! This is a breakthrough in science! I should write this down, sketch this! Should I help you? Or should I leave you like this!? Would that make me a bad person?"

"Hange-sama! We need to get Sasha normal again!" Connie exclaimed. Hange frowned and stood up. She was gripping the goat's face so hard it left an imprint in it's fur.

"Ah, you're right. But, but..I want to test if Sasha's mind is still intact?"

"Hange please!"

* * *

Potion after potion, mix after mix. Hange stayed up late but Connie soon fell asleep. Hange was determined, Connie grew uninterested after an hour. He even left to grab a snack. Instead of going inside however, he stayed out on the lawn and pulled the potato up to his face. A _poof_ , a scream of triumph and soon Sasha was running out of the building. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, and she was in the middle of putting on her jacket. But that didn't stop her from stomping up to Connie and smacking her palm across his cheek.

"That's for laughing at me!" Sasha whined, staring at a shocked Connie angrily. Then she snatched his potato and bit into it furiously, "This.." _Munch_ , "Is for not feeding me." _Crunch_.

Connie stared at her, Hange was screaming of joy inside. Then he smiled and took a step back, "Sasha..you were a goat." He couldn't help it, he busted out laughing again. Sasha, after a while, chuckled as well.

"Hahahah! I was a goat huh? Everything smelt like food to me it was compelling!" She was drooling again.

But then Connie grabbed her arm and began running. "Quick! Hange is still yelling. We should get out while we still have legs!"

 **Done! Successful I'd say! Thank you LunaBloom for putting up your request! I had fun doing this and will look forward to more! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Family Reunion? Reyna Frei

**Battle Of Trost**

* * *

She stood tall, standing on a building's roof as she waited. Were they really about to put their trust in some teenage boy who can _turn_ into a titan? Should I even mentioned he knocked himself out?

"Reyna"

It was Rico, she landed smoothly on the shingles and approached Reyna calmly. Reyna, as you would always do to a higher rank, gave a solute. But as usual, her expression remained stoned; so did Rico's. "M'am?"

"That boy won't wake up, and the blonde one is desperate to get him out." Reyna could tell Rico was annoyed, she was the one who opposed the plan first. Reyna's eyes veered left in thought, "You want me to..help?"

"No." Rico replied, and Reyna caught on.

Rico was just rambling. A brief silence, then the ground below began to shake. Both their heads turned and there above them, was Eren. Well, titan form Eren. Rico took a fighting stance but Reyna only stared up. He was..actually cooperating. This scene had brought hope to the rest of the Garrison. Soldiers all around shouted and headed into the battle. They were committed to protect Eren from the rest of the mindless titans, and a lot were killed in the process. Reyna saw a titan ahead of Eren, and before she knew it Rico was gone.

"Out of the way!" She yelled, slicing the titan's eye out and leaving the rest for a black haired girl below. A gust of wind and debris flying; the hole in Trost District was sealed!

Rico landed beside Reyna, she was on her knees and almost crying.

But of course it didn't end there, the boy Rico coined as the 'blonde one' was struggling to pull Eren _out._ Out from the nape, which was not the most pleasant sight, but he was struggling nonetheless. Reyna zipped down to the ground. She landed beside the black haired girl smoothly. Despite the drastic hair lengths they almost looked related. _Almost_. The girl's attention was glued to the scene above while Reyna stared at the two approaching titans.

"Unless you wanna become titan dung you better hurry up!" Reyna called out, her and the other girl's blades were out and ready. Two titans, two ready-to-kill girls.

Then, a beam of light so fast it was hard to read. Reyna heard the slashes, the dying screams of a titan and soon both were collapsed and decaying on the ground in front of her. Wait, _both?_ On top of one of the titans, was another sign of hope. A pink sky, the rays of the sun beaming down on him. Reyna stared at the flowing green cape that bore the,

"Wings...of freedom." It was Eren, his last words before passing out. Reyna continued to stare, appearing uninterested at the sight. The man pivoted and glared over his shoulder.

Until he met Reyna's eyes. She noticed the twitch in his eyebrow, the slight shock. They held contact until Reyna found it creepy and looked away.

"Hey you brats." He spoke grimly; what a way to break the silence. "What's going on?"

* * *

Everyone was going crazy at the return of 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'.

Reyna strolled down the halls, a lot had happened in one night, that Eren kid was being housed in the cellars below her feet. The rest of the titans were finished off by the rest of the Garrison and Survey Corps squad. And Reyna was busy trying to figure out why Levi gave her such a look.

She passed by Rico who actually grabbed her shoulder, "Hey cadet."

"Yes?"

"Good job out there, you didn't die. And I'm glad because it would've sucked if the person who annoyed me the least was dead."

Reyna stared down at Rico with a deadpan face. But it was softer, Reyna was in a calm mood today. Actually, when Rico's sentence settled in, Reyna cracked a smile.

"You don't annoy me so much either Squad Leader!"

"Huh? What are you talking about I'm never annoying." Rico pulled back and began to walk away. Rico was being sarcastic, she knew that much.

 _Never annoying huh?_ Reyna decided she right, Rico wasn't annoying but she was at times..

Then suddenly, Reyna met eyes with ones even colder than her own. And they were nearing closer, _irritating_.

"Hey, you." Levi spoke in boredom, he crossed his arms and stood before Reyna. She could almost laugh at the whopping height difference. 5'6 for herself and what..3 feet for this guy?

Okay, maybe..5'3. The _tallest_.

And yet, he gave her a glare that resembled a threat. "Sir?" Reyna replied, it was usually easy to hide a smile but their height difference was too comical. This, was "Humanity's Strongest"? Maybe having short little legs made you faster?

"What's your name?"

Or meaner.

"Reyna Frei." Reyna stared down at Levi, trying to match his stare. "Sir."

"Tch. I knew it" He closed his eyes and looked away. Reyna was left confused, knew what? How?

"Where'd you get Frei from?" He asked, bringing Reyna's attention back.

"That's my last name...? Sir."

"Quit the sir shit it's annoying."

 _He's annoying_. "Do you know who I am?" Levi added.

Reyna stared at him in disbelief. "Levi, humanity's greatest soldier?"

Levi twitched an eyebrow, he then lunged for her, grabbing her arm and jerking her into a near by room. Reyna pulled from his grasp and stepped back, "You crazy mother-"

"Reyna" Levi said slowly, his entire demeanor changed, he was..softer. Reyna still had her guard up, maybe his short little legs really did give him a speed boost! "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Levi, humanity's greatest soldier." Reyna repeated, a bit harsher this time.

Levi pinched his nose and sighed, "Reyna, I'm your brother."

Reyna's dark eyes widened, she gasped and stepped back. Was he serious? No. He couldn't be.

"The hell you get that from!?" She exclaimed, Levi folded his arms and leaned calmly against the wall.

"I understand. Not everyone wants their first meeting with 'humanity's greatest' to turn into a family reunion."

At Levi's comment she could almost choke. He sure wasn't a 'humanity's greatest' type of guy. "Look. We may have the same last name..but we're not-"

"Reyna. Frei isn't your last name. It's your middle name you idiot. I would know, I gave it to you." Levi replied, well actually..snapped.

Reyna was baffled, she found herself playing with a strand of her hair. "You..? But, I think I would remember living with you."

"You ran away at a young age, you were desperate to forget about me." Levi spoke grimly, his eyes even lowered.

Reyna folded her arms. This was too much, but he didn't look like a liar. But she...she couldn't be his sister! Reyna sighed, she needed to leave. Levi couldn't hold her hostage forever. The black haired female began stomping towards him, she reached the door and was just about to leave before Levi grabbed her arm.

Her arm. Her eyes widened and a flash of memories hit her like a wave. She remembered, the underground..Kenny...wanting to runaway from Kenny's morals. And Levi, she remembered how awful of an older brother he was. He had watched her leave with an expressionless face...

But he grabbed her arm and whispered, he said,

" _Whatever you do. Don't join the military. They work for a government who hate people like us_."

Reyna gasped and stumbled back. She stumbled into Levi's arms who held her awkwardly. "Seems you didn't heed my warning." Levi whispered, releasing Reyna after he grew tired of holding her. "Brat."

"Levi!" Reyna turned around, she faced the short fellow with small tears. She remembered sleeping under his arm on dark nights. Hiding behind him whenever Kenny came around. Though he didn't want to be seen doing it, Levi would always be sure to hug her back. To pet her head or bashfully shove her under him.

"Levi...Levi I- " Reyna was choking. How long had it been? Why did he still look the same? He was so short...yet,she felt that same comfort in his presence.

"Levi!" Reyna didn't want to be seen crying, she quickly leaned down and wrapped her arms around his built figure and buried her face in his jacket. "Levi...bro"

Levi blinked, he glanced down at Reyna. "Bro?"

"You joined the military too you big jerk!"

At the realisation, Levi soon showed a dull smile. His eyes relaxed and he hugged his sister back, "Yeah..I guess we're both idiots."

* * *

 **FINISHED! My god I hope you like this! It's nice a long and wonderful! I'm proud and I hope you are proud.**


	4. My Crush To The Rescue? Brumous

**My Crush To The Rescue? ~Brumous~**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just wanna say here, Yeah I have read the manga and I'm happy to do the Hange one. :) I actually prefer manga Hange than anime.**

 **Anywho, to everyone else. I'm very carefree. Girl x girl. Guy x guy. Canon, non-canon. AU. I'm fine to do whatever! It makes it fun and challenging for me! -But I will say here. I'm personally not a big fan on modern AUs.-**

 **Oh yeah. And a BIG THANK YOU to all who have requested!**

* * *

 **Rating: T**

* * *

It was a lunch break for the 104 Trainees Squad. As usual, Ingrid was off to herself at a table. She was fine with being quiet, surrounded by her own bubble. She coined herself as a 'people-watcher' and enjoyed observation.

But, every so often she would look down and pick at the bread. Maybe it was a good thing she kept her green hazel eyes low, for Nac was coming around. Personally Inrgid avoided Nac whenever she could. Picking fights was a pet peeve for her, and she often found it unnecessary.

But one glance up and she was caught. Nac passed by and even had the nerve to smirk. "Oh look, it's the confused ginger."

'Confused Ginger?' Was that another sexual reference? Ingrid gritted her teeth and looked down, "Shut it, you-"

"You what?" Nac leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder. But still Ingrid stayed calm, "Tell me. Do you switch off which sexuality you prefer every day?"

That was foo far! Ingrid growled, she jolted up and slapped Nac's hand off her shoulder. "Shut up you racist piece of shit! Tell me, do you switch off which snack you prefer to eat every night? Because the fat rolls are sure increasing!"

 _'That was a low blow Inrgid.'_ Oh it didn't matter! It wasn't even that Nac was fat, he was a bit thick but everyone had their proportions. Well, not Ingrid. _'_ _I don't have any fat. Just one good looking ass.'_ Ingrid had to pull herself back from thinking about her own figure.

"What?" Nac started to laugh, "Girls man...just weak." As he was walking away; Ingrid cursed like a madman in her head.

 _'Sexist! Racist! Arrogant, no-good, pile of titan dung! I bet he's never even seen a titan. He'll piss his pants before he can draw his blades..'_

When Nac fully left, Ingrid straightened up, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders. ' _And I'll be the one to save his ass.'_

She sat back down and was hit with a jolt of shock as she met eyes with Mikasa. Ingrid was loud and obnoxious, but she wasn't the type to blush easily. But after Nac, meeting eyes with Mikasa's mysteriously attractive ones made her cheeks heat up.

Until she saw the black haired female holding hands with Eren. Who in fact, didn't look very happy to be dragged at the table. Mikasa followed Ingrid's eyes and soon released her brother. "I saw Nac." She said softly.

Ingrid nodded, staring down at her bread again. Mikasa looked so small, yet she was so good at everything. Her strengths were tops, she was able to get stuff easily. Ingrid found herself relating to Mikasa in every way. Both discriminated for their race..both good at everything. Ingrid found herself smiling, they were even the same height. "Yeah. That big jerk. He said I was a confused ginger? Ha! I'm Swedish! Ain't no gingers in Sweden!"

"You're Swedish!?" That seemed to have gotten Eren's attention, the teenager met her eyes and Ingrid nodded with a smile.

She found that a bit funny and laughed like it was a joke. "Ja. Det är sant!"

"Cool. You speak it too?" Eren looked amazed, jeez he was like that Armin kid.

"I'm not an alien Eren! " Ingrid looked to Mikasa who was quiet as usual. She seemed to be the type of girl who enjoyed one's company. They were so much alike! "Uhm. Are you not hungry Ingrid?" Mikasa asked; Ingrid glanced up.

"Meh. I kind of lost my appetite after Nac." At the mention of Nac both she and Mikasa grimaced. Well, Mikasa glared in his direction. She also came to know Mikasa as a girl who doesn't pick fights.

 _'Just like me'._ It was a sticky situation you see. Mikasa was sometimes coined as a crush in Ingrid's mind..but she was sometimes a best friend figure. Besides, Eren was always around. "Ingrid. Training is later and you need to eat."

"Don't start the bread thing again Mikasa.." Eren grumbled.

"Oh! Is that the moment when you stuffed Eren's mouth with bread six years ago!? I love that story!" Ingrid laughed, she laughed so much she actually bit into her bread to slow down. Mikasa glanced away; she was smiling lightly. "Well. I did it to make him shut up."

 _"_ I'll keep that in mind for jerkface over there."

"Jerkface!?" A new voice came into the picture. This one belonged to an arrogant fellow with a dream to join the military police. "Jean" Eren grumbled.

"By that you mean yourself of course." Jean smiled, well in particular he smiled at Mikasa. She gave him a stony look as always, so did Ingrid at the moment.

"What?" Eren growled and stood up, "Says the man who sits back and does nothing."

"Oh? I earned my way into the 104 Trainees Squad by pure skill. That's how I will join the military police."

"Just face reality already! You talk about skill and courage when you've never seen a titan in your life! The Military Police doesn't accept cowards," Eren was getting heated, Ingrid watched both their faces contort. Jean clenched his fist, "I was chosen as top ten!"

"Right after me!" Even clenched his fist as well. Ingrid had enough of the pointless argument and grabbed Jean's shoulder. "Jean-"

"Shut up Ginger! You graduated by a hair!"

 _Ginger? Ginger!?_ Ingrid quickly removed her hand, "You dumbass motherf-mmmmph!" Ingrid's eyes widened in shock. She was cut off, her sentence was muffled by...bread!? Ingrid found herself staring into the determined eyes of Mikasa. Her hair was still flowing and all was a pause. Jean froze as well; Mikasa had stuffed Ingrid's mouth with bread!

But her eyes read something more then just getting her to 'shut up'. Jean looked infuriated, he grabbed Eren's shirt tightly and jerked him closer. "You damn little bastard!"

Mikasa released the bread, leaving Ingrid to chew the rest, and went to stop Jean...or Eren. Ingrid, now swallowing, followed. Mikasa touched Eren's shoulder while Ingrid jerked Jean away.

 _Bash!_ At least, that's what it felt like. A bash to the nose and leaving Ingrid stumbling back. Eren froze in his place. His arm still extended. He had punched Ingrid! And his skinny arms were actually quite strong!

But now her face hurt and her nose was bleeding.

"Ingrid! Sorry, I- gah!" Eren was cut off after Mikasa smacked his head. The female ran over to Ingrid to observe. "Ingrid! Ingrid. Are you alright?"

Ingrid held her nose and straightened up, "Ah! Fan du ! Fan du Eren det ont! Du galen jävel du slog mig! Fan ta dig Eren!" Ingrid then took a stance and glared daggers at Eren, she continued shout, "Jag spöa dig efter detta. Nej! Jag ska spöa dig nu din lilla skit!"

Eren looked terrified at Ingrid's rage. Jean had left minutes ago and soon Mikasa was following Ingrid out.

* * *

"I'm sorry for Eren. He acts on his emotions."

"So do I Mikasa." Ingrid held the cloth to her nose, but after her elbow grew tired Mikasa took charge. Actually, it had been a total of ten minutes and Mikasa was still with her.

It was just them two, sitting on Ingrid's bed in the dormitory. "Are you alright?" Mikasa asked for the hundredth time. She changed cloths and continued to hold. Ingrid shrugged, she grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled the cloth from her nose.

"I'm fine trust me." Ingrid glanced down at the cloth and grimaced, "Yuck. Looks like my period underwear."

Mikasa looked down as well and smiled a little. "Just shut up." She said softly.

"What!? We're girls here! We all have a couple pairs away just for period month!" Ingrid was laughing again. But her sudden movement brought pain to her nose.

Mikasa jolted upright then ran over to a dresser. Ingrid watched out of curiosity as Mikasa rummaged through a leather bag. She returned and was soon sitting on her knees before Ingrid. She pulled out a bandage and leaned in. Ingrid was of course comfortable being so close to a girl. But, something about her own crush being so close made her cheeks flushed. Mikasa paid no mind as she refitted her nose and draped a bandage over it.

"Mikasa. Uh, thanks."

Mikasa paused and met Ingrid's eyes. It was quiet for a moment as the females stared at each other. "Your welcome Ingrid. I'm just happy Eren didn't break your nose."

"Nah. Not with his little fist." Ingrid bit her tongue for judging Eren. He probably had some hidden strength sealed away inside him somewhere. But for right now, Mikasa giggled.

Mikasa... _giggled._ Ingrid was so shocked she laughed too.

"So you agree?"

"No. But it sounded funny."

There was another brief silence, Mikasa was done with her work and now they just sat there.

In dead silence and waited.

"You know. I am really grateful. You didn't have to-"

"Shh. Save your words." Mikasa glanced upward.

"For what? I-" again she was cut off. But this time it was Mikasa's own lips that got in the way. They were softer than Ingrid imagined and Mikasa was actually leaning in! Ingrid sat there while Mikasa shifted forward and grabbed her shoulders.

When she pulled away from the soft kiss Ingrid chuckled.

"Wow. Uh! That was.."

"Nice." Mikasa replied sheepishly.

"Yeah. Nice. " Ingrid smiled at the female before her, Mikasa's hands were still on Ingrid's shoulders. And Ingrid kind of liked them there.

 _~trevlig~_

* * *

 ** _DONE SON! I hope you liked this! So I gues I do, do girl x girl. And I am actually really happy with this one so! One to the next!_**


	5. Pretty Boys Can't Get Girls MafiaMarsh

**Pretty Boys Can't Get Girls ~MafiaMarshMellow-**

* * *

 **Rating- T**

* * *

Number five in the top ten, Jasper Sullivann was feeling quite good. He stood by a tree and watched the other trainees; he treated today like a day off. Instructor Keith was busy ripping the souls out of the others and so Jasper was able to sneak away. He leaned against the bark of the tree and bit into his chocolate bar. It was a good thing he was friends with Sasha who knew how to smuggle from the kitchen. Now he could have a chocolate bar at any time!

Across the lawn he spotted Leonhardt on the sparring field. She had her fist up like a boxer, wearing that determined look that always read..'I'll kick your ass'.

The funny thing was..it was always true. Jasper watched in admiration as she gave a round kick to the poor guy's face and knocked him out. Chocolate bar now forgotten, Annie straightened up, turned, and soon her glowing blue irises were locked onto his own sapphire blue orbs. They held a gaze for around a minute before Annie put on her bored look. But just for a second, before she turned around, her lips twitched.

Talk about mind blowing. Was that a smile? A sneer? Maybe she did that on accident? Annie Leonhardt was now facing Reiner who seemed to always be by her fucking side. No, he shouldn't think like that. He was probably her close friend. So as usual he kept his distance. On the opposite side of the lawn was Jean. He was chatting away with Mikasa who abruptly cut him off, and walked away. Jasper calculated the situation easy. He was rejected by his crush.

Jasper's eyes went back to Annie, he stared at her backside and suspected that it wasn't a good idea to catch her attention again. One look and a twitch of the lips was probably all Annie would offer. Jasper turned back to jean, the wind brushing back his golden bangs. Somewhere behind him he heard some guys complement his 'pretty' ass... _again_.

To himself, Jasper dressed like a complete guy! And yet, the guys around saw his thin lips and choppy hairstyle and suspected otherwise. ' _Damn them all'_ he would always think. He watched as now Jean was talking to Krista. God could this guy even stop? From one girl to the next!

That guy was sure to get eaten on their mission. He just felt it in his gut. Jasper also read this situation well, and like he guessed..Jean was rejected.

 _'Ha...who's next for this guy?'_ Jasper closed his eyes in amuse and bit into the chocolate bar. When they opened, Jasper found himself staring into the idiotic eyes of Jean.

"The fuck!"

"Hey..Jasper." Jean grinned, he folded his arms and shifted his weight. He even had the nerve to flash a flirtatious smile.

"Jean." Jasper warned.

"So uh, I saw over here..not training. I totally dig the rebellious types!"

"Jean."

"And your so smart, yet so..." Jean stopped to look up at the clouds, "aggressive."

Jasper stared at Jean like he was an idiot. What happened? After two rejections Jean decided to play gay?

"Jean.." Jasper spoke, wearing his usual look complete with the 'zero-fucks' frown.

"I mean your so hot like! I don't get why you wear hoodies, because your frame is bang'n!"

Bang'n? Okay this guy was asking for it..seriously! Jasper contemplated on replying or punching this guy right in his stupid nose! But interestingly, Jean continued, "So uh..like, we should go out..do you wanna go out..? Or something we can take a bath toge-"

"Jean I'm a guy." Jasper said flatly.

"Er-what?"

"A guy? Male?" Jasper hit his chest to prove, "You damn idiot."

"Dude? Not, not dudette like?" Jean gave a confused look. Jasper's fist was clenching, "The hell with you man! I'm a guy, you're the only one stupid enough to not figure that out you damn shitblock!"

Jean was scratching the back of his head, "Oh uh, I actually didn't know that, talk about awkward man!"

Jasper had enough, he lunched at him. His fist hitting square into Jean's face. Jean doubled over and retched while Jasper smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh damn..ah! Ack! You strong for a feminine-bro."

Jasper gave Jean a kick to the gut, which sent him rolling onto his back. "You bastard!"

Jean was coughing, "I actually am a bastard- Okay okay!" He yelled as Jasper foot was about to hit his forehead. "What?"

"If you're a guy, how come you have no lady friends?"

Jasper pulled back and stared at the ground, "Can't answer-"

"It's because you're too feminine of a dude. Pretty boys can't get girls. I mean, you aren't gay-"

"No!"

"Then get a girl."

Get a girl? Jasper glanced to Annie who was still turned around. It seemed impossible, he always kept his distance from her. "Awe man, if you want Leonhardt..no, too high of a class." Jean chuckled.

Jasper shrugged, clutching his chocolate bar. What Jean didn't know was that Annie gave him a lip twitch. "No, I'll..I'll get a girl. You'll see."

"What? You serious..?"

"Are you?"

The two men stared at each other, then Jasper sighed and looked away. "Listen horse-face, I said I'll get a girl."

* * *

"Getting" the girl was going to be harder than Jasper thought. One problem would be that everyone thought he was a female. He already suspected Annie thought so as well. And second, he always kept his distance from her! And he wanted their encounter to be a private one but Annie was always with an acquaintance.

Until, on one training day. Instructor Keith had appointed Jasper to spar with Annie. Jasper took a fighting stance, and Annie copied. Jean was in the crowd, watching the two with a shocked look.

But Jasper couldn't talk to her now...could he?

"Oi.." Annie spoke blatantly. Jasper looked up, catching her bored eye. "Are you attacking me or what?"

Her voice was softer, cuter than what she looked like. Jasper held the wooden knife in his hands, then he dug his heel into the dirt.

"Two hot girls facing off-"

Jasper didn't get to hear the rest of whoever's sentence that was..the 'two hot girls' part ticked him off. Jasper ran at Annie with his weapon pointed at her. His days of slacking off and observation have paid off. For Annie blocked his attack easy and went for the leg sweep, he was able to step away. They wrestled a bit, Jasper trying to calculate her's and his next move. Annie seemed to be looking for an opening. Annie shot her arm over his hand and bashed his neck.

Jasper suspected that was her only route and quickly regained his balance, he kept Annie's other wrist locked tight and went to trip her at the ankle.

But she did something he didn't expect, she kneed him in the gut.

A couple of 'oohs' and ahhs' later, Jasper was retching and losing balance. Annie's eyebrows furrowed and she kneed him in the side. She went back to her first move and shot her arm passed his neck, knocking him further off balance. Annie then sweeped his leg over and Jasper was left to hit the ground.

Little did she know, he saw it coming and positioned his foot in between her ankles so that when he fell, he'd knock her down too.

After the dust cloud settled, Jasper was on the ground with a shocked Annie on top of him.

They stared into each other's eyes until Annie got over her shock. She closed her eyes, her lips curling in an impressed smile and stood up, she acted as if nothing happened and while the other soldiers crowded around Jasper, she snuck away.

Never..had he even thought he'd be so close to Annie. And she didn't glare into his soul. Instead, she smiled!

By the time Jasper could stand up though, she was gone.

* * *

As usual, while others were being pushed around, Jasper acquired a chocolate bar and slacked off. He was rebellious and felt that another round of sparring and muskets was useless.

Jasper went off to his usual spot near the oak tree where he spotted Annie. She was in the shade, her hands in her hoodie pocket and staring at him. Jasper thought of walking passed her until he realized, she was in his spot...she was waiting for him.

"Sullivann." She spoke lightly.

"Leonhardt." Jasper smirked and folded his arms, "So you sneak away as well?"

"The training is repetitive, useless..boring." As Annie spoke she pushed back the left side of her blonde bangs.

Jasper chuckled, "My thoughts exactly. Well, I do it to piss Keith off."

"I do it to focus on other things." Annie leaned off the tree and approached him. She was shorter than him, rather..very short. Yet still stared up at him like nobody's business.

"Out there during spar. Good job." She said.

Jasper smirked again, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Yeah whatever." Annie closed her eyes and stole his chocolate bar. She turned around and bit into it with a merciless sneer.

"Wha- but? Hey, that's mine you know! Give it..give it back hey!" Jasper went to snatch it but Annie dodged; she swiftly spun around and sweep her leg under his. Jasper gasped as he toppled backwards and hit the ground hard. Annie chuckled, "That's payback you little bitch."

She was still smiling as she took another bite and began to walk away. Jasper sat up, massaging the pain in his head and watching her sway in the wind towards the sun.

"Oh." Annie pivoted back to give him a sideways look, "See you at lunch, Jasper.."

Jasper was too baffled to speak, and before he knew it she was gone. And though he was happy that he 'got a girl'...

"My chocolate bar..."

* * *

 **WHOOP I'm very happy with this one! One of my favorites and I hope it's one of yours too! I can't believe how successful this story is getting and I'm super excited to being with future chapters!**

 **Until next time..**


	6. Trost Linnea Schnell

**Movin on up! To the Trost Side!**

 **Author's Note: So this one shot follows the manga. However, I noticed just how much Hanji wasn't involved during the battle of Trost. So kudos to the anime for adding in a Hanji intro because that character doesn't become relevant until AFTER Eren is locked up. I find that interesting.**

 **But I will keep Hange's personality the same as if this was the manga.**

* * *

 **EDIT PLEASE READ: So I saw that the fellow requester who created Reyna Frei actually made a 2nd post with another plot. (A very cute plot) I totally skipped that without realizing and I'm sorry! I will back track and release the Reyna and THEN Noella oneshot. That way I'll be back ON track. Again sorry! I will get right to making Reyna's 2.0.**

* * *

 **Trost...~Linnea Schnell~**

* * *

There was blood on her cape from her latest kill. But just like that it sizzled and began to evaporate. Linnea landed on the roof of an empty home, her eyes staring back at the titan's expression. Watching as it's terrifying smile froze in place as it fell to the ground.

In this place of hell even the breeze from the outside air smelt thick of titan blood. They were everywhere. This abandoned town was filled with them. Linnea sighed, she glanced down at her black boots, her thick braid falling over her shoulders.

"A-haha! That's five!" Said a man, Trevor, who landed beside her. A grin on his face and blood on his forehead. She admired Trevor's enthusiasm. He had just joined the survey corps and this was his first expedition...he was a rookie, but he was counting his kills.

However, she saw through his grin. His eyes were quivering in fear, his knees buckled and even his voice was a bit fake.

"Seven." Replied the guy he was talking to, Sam. Sam was tall and had blonde hair. He resembled Trevor despite the height difference.

Unlike Trevor, Sam has been here for a while..and actually enjoyed counting kills.

"What?!" Trevor exclaimed.

Linnea's brown eyes went up ahead, "Titan. Up ahead." She took a stance, so did her two battle buddies. Linnea didn't take amusement in counting titan kills. She enjoyed the science behind the titans.

Questions swarmed her head each time she encountered one.

Like, 'why does this titan have a perfect moustache?'

Her 3DMG wire cut through the air and soon she was pulled into the sky. She had gotten used to the forceful pull, and the wind that stabbed her skin like tiny knives were no longer a bother. Sam caught up to her in the air, she read his look and veered left. The titan reached to grab Sam but he performed a skilled rolled and sliced it's fingers off.

Linnea pulled her right trigger and soon the wire latched on to the roof of a building. It pulled her right and she swung into the air. Blades at the ready, '10 meters. Exposed ribs, this one's starving' she rolled in a somersault, her blades slicing at the nape.

The titan fell unceremoniously and Linnea was jerked backwards towards the roof. She landed besides Sam. Linnea's eyes narrowed and she spotted a certain someone riding their horse towards a titan.

Squad leader Hange.

"And that makes eight." Sam laughed.

"That wasn't your kill, it was mine." Linnea corrected, her voice was soft and low. She approached the edge of the roof, looking curious at the scene before her.

The titans..they were marching north. All of them, walking in the direction as if compelled.

It was a fascinating sight! Except, north was...north was the direction of the walls. But why? Why are the titans heading towards the walls? Linnea gasped and began running, she ran and propelled from roof to roof. Sam followed her, oblivious to her discovery.

As she ran across the shingles, it was as if in slow motion, a wide-eyed titan faced appeared from her right. As she ran, her brown eyes made contact with it's own brown orbs. They stared at each other and slowly it's gigantic hand was reaching for her.

Linnea had no choice but to throw herself left, she tumbled down as the roof cracked and bursted from the titan's palm. Linnea found herself stopping short, grasping on the edge. She looked up in shock to see that the titan had not missed its target.

Beneath it's palm, was a rather bloody Sam. His back legs were crushed and battered. Linea stood up quickly and watched as the titan picked up Sam by his hood. Linea drew out her blades but it was already too late.

She found herself pulled into the air, a pair of arms around her waste. "He's gone Linn! We have to move quick!"

It was Trevor. Linea watched with daunting tears as Sam was dropped into the titan's mouth. He was also crying. Trevor, along with Linnea, landed roughly on the ground. Their bodies rolling about to a stop. Linnea groaned, her 3DMG was scratched up, and she had a feeling it was jammed. Trevor stood up in fear, Linnea followed but at a slower pace.

She looked up at the sky to see a figure soring down from the building.

Hange flew down and landed smoothly on the ground. A grin was on the squad leader's face as they watched the titan fall to the ground.

'That titan also had a moustache.' Linnea observed.

"See? It didn't hurt did it?"

"Squad Leader Hange! That's-" Trevor began but Hange only held up a hand and approached them. There was a serious tone to the squad leader's face.

Linnea held eye contact, and soon Hange read the message. "Neh. So you've noticed?" Hange pivoted back and watched as a few titans headed north. "Heading north, like a flock."

"Yes. I believe something has happened to the walls. Similar to five years ago."

"Oh? You think? Could it be...?" Hange clenched fists.

"Oi, Hange." It was Corporal Levi. He was on a horse and stared down at the three in boredom. "The commander as told us to draw back. Something has happened to the walls." Levi's dull eyes only added to the dullness of his voice. Yet, he was serious and Linnea nodded.

"Very well then!" Hange whistled and soon a black stallion came marching towards them. Linnea watched as Hange seated the horse. She turned to Trevor who was also whistling for his horse.

"Linnea.." Hange spoke softly. Linnea stood straight, meeting Hange's eyes.

"Where's your horse?"

Linnea, now reminded of that moment, looked away. "It..didn't survive the swarm."

Hange frowned, Linnea watched as the squad leader gripped the reigns and swirled around. Hange's hand extended downwar and Linnea looked up into her squad leader's eyes with plain sad ones.

"Here. You can ride with me."

Linnea took Hange's hand and was pulled onto the horse. Hange looked back and smirked, "Hang on tight."

Linnea Schnell was a soldier, she was tough and controlled her emotions. But Hange's words hinted something else, and it made Linnea's insides warm. She stayed strong and did as told like a true soldier would.

Hange hummed and stared outward, "Ah~ A boring answer from a boring girl." Hange slapped the reigns down in a loud "Ha!". Linnea gripped Hange's waist, trying hard to conceal a blush.

* * *

By the time they rolled into the Trost District a lot was happening. The Garrison was fighting hard to kill titans. But their faces showed something more than determination. It was hope. Hange stopped short and watched in amazement at the muscled titan above them.

It looked different from the others, it's distinct elvish features were just the tip of the iceberg. It was carrying a large boulder. Two kids were running in front of it, almost leading it to the hole in the wall.

"Oooah! Their controlling a titan!" Hange exclaimed.

"Is that even possible squad leader? There has to be more to it." Linnea said softly.

"Yes certainly. It's obeying an order. Is it..abnormal? Could they-"

Debris filled the air as the titan roared and plugged the hole with the large rock. The soldiers around cheered, Linnea heard a few soldiers celebrating with words.."That young boy actually did it!?"

"Squad Leader.." Linea couldn't speak. Her and Hange watched as a blonde kid was at the titan's nape, struggling to pull out a...human?

"A human, inside a titan? A human...as a titan?" Hange mumbled.

"Could it be.." Linnea gasped.

"This is a breakthrough in science!"

* * *

"The wall is plugged in. The Garrison have their canons aligned to obliterate the rest. And the leftovers.."

"Leave it to the corps." Levi spoke out blatantly, he stood beside Commander Ewrin with crossed arms. Hange leaned over the table, palms pressed into the wood.

"And the boy. Who can turn into a titan?"

"Is still unconscious. He's being held in the cellars, we're working on transferring him to our side." Commander Erwin said. The Garrison commander only nodded.

Hange straightened up, the squad leader's glasses glared from the light. "What's the trouble..?"

"It's the Military Police. They want Eren as well.." Erwin sighed.

After their meeting was dismissed, Linnea was able walk in. She looked exhausted and down. Her face was dirty, she kept her eyes low.

Depression after a mission, after all the losses. But that was life, that was her life. She could not bring back those who died. She could only take care in her own safety and move on with her own life.

She took a seat at the table across from Hange. Watching the Squad leader's face contort in thought. "Squad Leader. Humanity has a new hope. That kid can turn into a titan."

"Yes I know..." Hange didn't seem as excited as expected; staring down and pinching the chin.

"Huh? What's-"

"The Military Police. They want custody of Eren."

"What? But, they'll kill him! We can use him! He can be the perfect specimen. His ability can save us all. " Linnea leaned off her chair. Hange nodded, "I know. Until things are decided, we cannot get excited. Not yet." Hange stood up, a sudden smile appearing on the leader's face.

"But! We can celebrate at the fact that we have officially captured two titans!"

Linnea grinned, they captured two? And if they win custody of Eren...that's three!?

Linnea stood up as well, "Squad Leader! At this rate, we're closer than ever to solving the mystery. We can make so many discoveries!"

"Yes. Certainly." Hange's eyes veered left. Linnea noticed that her squad leader still kept a tensed look.

"Squad Leader...you look tense."

"Linnea." Hange turned towards her with a frown, "Before we move on. My back Kind of aches." Hange appeared soft. Linnea blinked her eyes, "Why of course. Just..let's move here."

Hange nodded; the squad leader quickly laid out on the sofa, Linnea kneeling down beside them. She cracked her own knuckles and pressed her fingers into Hange's back. Linnea was known to give great back massages, it was a quirky talent she had.

But it came in handy at times. Except, now in the silence. Linnea stared down at Hange's backside with a flustered expression. She had to shift and sit on Hange's thighs, but didn't move further. Never, had she given Hange a massage.

Her fingers slightly trembled as they neered Hange's yellow shirt. She pressed her tips into Hange's small of the back and began moving up. It was quiet and slow, Linnea was cautious and Hange seemed to be enjoying it.

Every so often Hange would flinch and Linnea would curse to herself. Linnea could feel the scars left on Hange's skin from the 3DMG straps. She could see how pale the skin was when Hange's shirt would rise. Linnea lowered as her hands moved up. She could feel...everything-

"Linnea."

This made Linnea pull back. Hange shifted beneath her; turning to lay the side. Hange stared up at Linnea, still moving until Linnea was positioned on Hange's lap..and Hange could fully stare up at her face.

"Yes?"

"You're really good at this.." Hange put on an innocent face. The squad leader's glasses were crooked but made no move to finish. They stared at each other in silence. A certain tension was forming, and Linnea's heart grew heavy. She shifted, every so slowly forward until her hands reached Hange's glasses and straightened them.

"Thank you, Squad Leader."

She continued to stare into her superior's eyes, her lips all of a sudden becoming dry.

"Uhm, Hange."

"Oh?"

"How can we win custody of Eren?"

There was more silence as Hange looked left to think. "I have a feeling...things will need to get rough. But, if this kid is as crazy as they say..I have a feeling it be easy." Hange smiled.

Linnea smirked, growing comfortable as she stared into her leader's eyes. "Then we'll see what happens." She shifted upward, and her knees buckled at the feeling of Hange's waist rubbing against her thighs.

There was more silence as the brunette glanced away.

"Say..Linnea." Hange spoke again, catching her lieutenant's attention. "Are you going to massage down there too?" Hange's face looked so innocent, Linnea didn't expect the roll shivers after she glanced down.

Her hand, her fingertips, were propped so comfortably on Hange's inner thigh. Had she shifted anymore, they may have touched Hange's crotch.

That was it, Linnea's eyes grew wide and her lips parted in a gasp. The tanned female shook and stiffened up. Hange found it amusing, but Linnea had self-control and quickly recovered . "Squad Leader..!" Linnea pushed herself back, moving on to the floor.

Hange sat up and stared down at the female. "Neh. I was just asking a question."

Hange was being a tease, she was trying to lead Linnea on, "I do enjoy those massages. Perhaps we should do this more often."

"Squad leader..!" Linnea was able to bring her former self back and stare up at Hange normally.

"Huh? Oh right, we have to make sure the titan capture was successful. Come on then." Hange slid off of the sofa and grabbed her jacket. Linnea stood up and followed, but just before they left the room Hange stopped.

"Help me think of names for them along the way okay?"

"Uhm. Okay." Linnea nodded, following her superior out of the room.

Perform massages more often? Linnea was actually quite looking forward to it..

* * *

 **TA DAA! A nice long one shot for you! I hope you liked it and I'll be moving on to the next one! Until next time.**


	7. A Risk To Take Reyna Frei

**A Risk To Take ~Reyna Frei~**

* * *

Reyna Frei, though she wanted to change her last name to match Levi's, they were siblings after all, his only response was 'Just Levi.'

But Reyna had a new respect for Frei. It was granted to her by Levi himself as he claims. Jet black hair up in a bun; Reyna again dismissed herself from the Garrison grounds. It was two days before a Survey Corps expedition, she wasn't going to miss visiting her brother.

But she knew she'll hear from the commander later, and Rico. She was to be training a new recruit, a girl named Mari who they say she'd get along with. _'Mari is just gonna have to wait.'_ Though she never showed it, visiting her older brother was more special than anything.

Reyna sat back in the carriage, in her Garrison gear as they arrived on the Corps grounds. She helped herself out only to be greeted by a bright smile of a browned haired girl.

"Hello there, you must be Reyna Frei? Of the Garrison?" The girl seemed way too sweet to be part of the Survey Corps.

"Huh? Yeah." Reyna replied blankly, looking passed the girl and ahead at all the new recruits. But the girl, who was rather very short, jumped back in front. She had round brown eyes and a bashful smile. She glanced to the ground as she tucked her side bang back, "The Corporal has mentioned you before.."

At first Reyna wasn't that interested, but at the mention of Levi she glanced down at the girl. "Levi?"

The girl looked up then saluted, "Yes. Heichou Levi. Uh, I'm Petra Ral..his subordinate." Her cheeks tinted but she kept a serious composure. Petra huh? Reyna was about to speak, her dull eyes appearing bored at the scene until..

"Reyna."

Petra heard his voice as well and quickly stepped to the side. Levi stood with arms crossed and an uninterested look. But Reyna could tell it was soft. "So you've met Petra huh?" He started, glancing to the girl who was.. _shorter than him?!_ Know wonder she was 'his' subordinate.

"Yeah. She's..cute." Reyna smirked.

Levi's eyes glanced up and he quickly added, "There are others. Olou, Gunther, Eren." Levi commanded loudly and soon three guys ran up beside Petra. "Sir?"

Levi looked to Reyna then held out a hand towards his squad members. "I handpicked them all. Including him." Levi referred to Eren. Reyna remembered him from that day..

 _'But of course it didn't end there, the boy Rico coined as the 'blonde one' was struggling to pull Eren out. Out from the nape, which was not the most pleasant sight, but he was struggling nonetheless.'_

The titan shifter. He looked different now, he was young..but at attention. Reyna could even see that he was a bit worn out. "You handpicked them? I guess..for the expedition?"

"I've had them longer, this is just the first time you've seen them." Levi who was now appearing irritated, looked away. Reyna did too, reading that Levi felt this conversation was going nowehere.

"Hey. Corporal! Why not we sit at one of the tables and drink tea? That way we can talk more." Petra stepped towards Levi, her hands out like she was going to touch his shoulders. Levi looked at her, then nodded, "Fine."

This was new, it seemed..Reyna wasn't the only one..who Levi talked softly too. Though unnoticed by the others, they just followed after their leader. "Reyna Frei right? You kind of look like him." Eren said as he walked beside the black haired girl. "You have the same eyes."

"That's because we're siblings." Reyna was blatant, but Levi twitched as if he didn't want them to know.

"Siblings?!" Olou walked up closer to Reyna and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Why look at the resemblance! Though..I know all along because me and the corporal are quite close- ack!" Reyna stared down at Olou as he gripped his chin and blood spewed from his lips.

He had bit his tongue, quite painfully as for his eyes were white and he froze in his place. Eren was the only one who reacted..this must be a normal issue.

* * *

At the wooden table, which was seated below a large tree. Levi sat at the head, Petra to his left..Reyna to his right. Gunther was beside Petra and Olou beside Reyna. And Eren, was seated beside Olou.

"Here." Petra said cheerfully, sliding the tray of hot tea on to the table. Levi had an arm back and crossed his legs. He grabbed the cub from the top and took a sip. Reyna, though sitting a bit normal, held her cup the same way. Olou watched them both, then copied Levi's pose and went to grab his cup-

"Olou! Would you stop trying to imitate them!?" Petra snapped and leaned forward. Levi only closed his eyes and continued drinking. Eren was the only one wide-eyed.

"So? Since your his sister, you've come to visit?" Eren asked, looking past Olou and at Reyna who nodded.

"Yeah. I try to see him either after..or before expeditions." She explained.

"Meh, she could visit less..I'm fine on my own.." Levi muttered. Eren only smiled and looked away bashfully, "I know the feeling. Of having a nagging sister."

"What? I'm not nagging..I don't visit that often!" Reyna looked from Levi to Eren as Petra giggled.

"You care about him. I admire that." She laughed. Petra was too sweet for her own good. Reyna put on a deadpan look and sipped her tea.

* * *

Days had passed, the Survey Corps was in the middle of their expedition, and Reyna was walking with Rico.

"After Trost we very much so have a chance at recapturing Wall Maria." Rico said, walking at a faster pace. Reyna crossed her arms and looked left, "Yeah. Wouldn't that be amazing. I've met him too, the Eren kid."

"So have I." Rico stopped walking and turned around,

"He's very young" Reyna said.

"My thoughts exactly." Rico added.

"Che. But Levi seems to have him on a tight leash.." Reyna shrugged and stared at the wall. They were to be returning in a few days, Reyna was already planning to visit. She could just imagine the whole crew, sitting at a table and drinking tea.

She even wanted to see that Olou kid again.

* * *

Just like everyone else, Reyna was waiting by the wall entrance. She was towards the back but she would still get a chance to see her brother..and his Squad. The gates opened and in came a repeated sight of injured, distressed soldier's. As usual you had your main survivors..Commander Erwin..Squad Leader Hange...Corporal Levi.

But he was walking alone this time, and he kept his head down. His black bangs casted a shadow over his eyes and he looked awfully distraught.

Even worse, his team was nowhere to be found. Not even Eren was beside him! Reyna let them pass with no words, Levi didn't even notice her, instead..he had an old man talking his ear off.

"You see, I'm Petra's father and.."

Petra's father? He looked like a jolly man, but at the mention of Petra Levi's composure crumbled and he darkened.

Was Petra...? No she couldn't be..

 _Not that cheerful, browned eyed girl who walked comfortable beside Levi. She was too sweet, too little._

Her father mentioned something of marriage but Reyna was already done for. She left the scene and ran back to her own dormitory.

Was she gonna cry for a girl she met once? No. But Levi looked too shaken up, he looked depressed and horrified. She couldn't let him cope alone. But at the same time..she couldn't leave her place in the Garrison Squad.

Reyna paced her dorm, fighting tears because she was a solider. They were his friends, they were her friends..

"Rico. I have to leave."

"Leave?" Rico said in shock, sitting at the lunch table.

"Yes. It's necessary, I'm joining the Survey Corps."

"Impossible, you've already made your choice.." Rico looked annoyed.

Reyna stared at her friend with stern eyes, "I have to fight back. Those titans killed my friends."

"Those titans..will kill you." Rico wasn't having it, she stood up and took her bread. "Stay where it's safe please."

"Where it's safe? No. The Military Police is where it's safe. We're at risk too Squad Leader. And I have to fight. You don't understand-"

"I do. You want to run to your brother. " Rico stared down at Reyna who clenched a fist.

"Rico. I need you to tell the Commander, convince him to let me switch."

"Aren't I your friend?" Rico glared down, clenching her bread tightly. There was tension. Reyna was about to reply before realizing that it was a test. Rico was testing her and Reyna almost failed.

"No." She replied bluntly, "You're my Squad Leader. "

"Exactly. Now do this properly and ask me as a subordinate to transfer you."

Reyna stood up and gave a proper salute. "Squad Leader Rico. I ask that you allow me to transfer to the Survey Corps."

"Why?"

"To be on the frontlines, to fight back in battle..to avenge...to save humanity."

Rico and Reyna held eye contact. But Rico quickly closed her eyes and sighed, "You idiot. Fine. I approve. But if I see your dead body wrapped in a towl..." Rico paused, opening her eyes slowly, "As Squad leader I'll take the blame. So please, don't let me live with a regret."

Reyna frowned and nodded, "I promise you...no regrets."

* * *

Reyna stood in her new dorm, she felt new. Her black hair was pinned up, and she had on a new jacket. 'The wings of freedom,' she quite liked the patch on her arm.

It had been a day after she moved in; she was shocked, but relieved, that Eren was alive after all. Though he bore sad news of the passing of others. Specifically, Levi's entire squad.

Though she had a hunch before, it hit her hard again. "Female titan huh..?" Reyna grumbled, making her way down the halls of her new home. "She'll..She'll pay."

When she made it to his office she was surprise to see the door cracked open. Levi was sitting at his desk, reading over a letter. He still looked awful, but at her presence he straightened up and chucked the letter under a stack of papers.

"Reyna..." he greeted plainly. Reyna nodded and leaned against the wall, "Levi."

"Why are you...here.." Levi's eyes trailed to the new jacket, and he glared at the patch. Reyna stared back with equal posture, "To fight back."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and twitched, "No. Go back to the Garrison."

"No? Levi, I've transferred. I'm here to fight with you.."

"Tch. I don't need your help." Levi looked away.

Reyna saluted and stood tall, "Corporal. I can't sit back and watch friends die, if I can help..I am...I will.."

Levi looked back at his sister with eyes that she read clearly, he pushed himself up to his feet "Tch." His faced contorted in pain that quickly went away. He was injured. "Has your brain turned to shit? You're better off with the Garrison."

"Our friends were killed Levi. I will..fight"

Levi made his way towards her. As he passed to leave, he murmured, "Do what you want. Just don't burden me."

Though those words sounded harsh, that look in his eyes told her otherwise...

 _I can't change your mind...just please...don't die._

* * *

 **TADA I hoped you liked that one! So sorry it took me so long to update! This week was crazy for me but I am back on a regular schedule and will be posting sooner! I look forward to the reviews/request.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	8. A Day With The Captain MissAckerman

**A Day With The Captain ~MissAckerman~**

* * *

Two months; it had been two months, yet still Noella's limbs were sore after training. Her muscles ached, and her body was not yet used to the weight of the 3DMG. She hadn't even been on an expedition yet, but as of right now, she insisted on keeping her surroundings calm.

The brown haired soldier walked casually, her hands in her pockets and hair over her left shoulder. She thought of catching up with her friends, but quickly thought against it. She wanted a soothing day, and her friends were strictly opposite!

She deliberately took paths to avoid Squad Leader Hanji, and even walked at a slow pace to appear unnoticed. And though her best friend was Sasha Brous, she made no effort to find her.

Actually, a new face crossed her mind. One that intrigued yet terrified her at the same time. A face that would actually give her what she wanted at the moment, clam and quiet.

Noella moved on her own, today was as they say..a 'lazy day'. And she knew he'd be available. Maybe he wouldn't want to be bothered, but once she got going she couldn't stop.

Noella approached his office slowly, hands behind her back and trying to look tall. She always got an odd feeling in her gut when she was around him. Her face was always tinted and she seemed perkier than usual. Unlike the majority of soldiers, Noella found herself beside him with no problem.

Yeah he was short, irritating, and hard to approach. He was also caring and did little things that made her see a new side to him.

Noella went to knock but was stopped by a voice that had snuck up behind her, "Noella."

Levi himself! Noella's outstretched hand quickly reverted back and she whipped around. "Captain." She was only a foot below him which made matters more interesting.

Levi was wearing an uninterested look, his eyes were actually focused on the wall to his left before she called him. "Do you need something?" He asked in a lax tone. He folded his arms and made a small effort to meet her eyes.

They held contact for a second before Noella glanced away, "Eh, just wondering something. Would you mind, uhm, spending the afternoon with me?" Noella pinched her lip and stared ahead. Levi's eyebrow twitched and he stared at her.

"No." His voice was deep and harsh, "I wouldn't mind." He added in a softer tone. Noella brightened up, she would've smiled had not Levi turned around so quickly.

"Well?" He spoke after walking a few paces ahead, "Are you following or what?"

* * *

Once they made it outside, Noella had gotten comfortable walking beside him. Levi's expression stayed stoic, but his demeanor was warmer. Noella found herself paying more attention to his movements than expressions..which in all honesty helped out a lot...

"Hey!." Levi's voice had a serious, deathly tone to it all of a sudden. Noella looked from the ground and saw that Levi was grasping a guy's shirt collar tightly. He was being forceful and the guys cheeks turned red. "What do you think you are doing? Stop slacking off and keep running." He released the guy, who fell on the ground, and Noella noticed the candy in his hands.

 _'Oh, it was Jasper..'_

Levi glared down darkly at Jasper and harshly stumped on his candy. "Start. Over."

Noella was wide eyed, while Levi quickly stepped back and began walking away.

"Noella." He called again, glancing over his shoulder.

"Right." Noella sped up and caught up with the Corporal. And soon they were walking side-by-side once more. "Uhm. Where are you taking me?"

"You said you wanted calm and relaxed? Well I've been low on tea leaves and I figured since you coincidentally sought me out that I'd bring you along." His voice stayed deep and flat, but Levi glanced down at the brunette and his blue eyes were relaxed.

Those were the eyes that Noella wanted. So she followed along with a grin. Levi noticed the sudden change in her appearance, he watched her curiously then looked away in amuse.

It was a slight altercation to his expression, but it made Noella happy.

When they reached the tea bushes, Levi had already rolled his sleeves up. He handed the brunette her knife and began pruning.

Right, pruning. Never had Novella ever thought of cutting tea leaves. She sat there in silence and watched as Levi cut away. He noticed the quietness and stopped. "What?"

"Just. I've never..done this before?"

Levi gave Noella a look, but then proceeded to teach her. He held the knife as she should and explained the fundamentals. It was different than aiming to attack or shank. She had to be gentle, and careful.

Noella held her blade at an angle with a steady hand, Levi noticed a quirk and hastily shifted over to reposition her fingers. Then, he went back to pruning.

Noella found herself at a rhythm, and way faster pace than Levi. After a minute her captain shifted around, "Oh. Be sure to cut at the node so that the plants.." he trailed off at the sight of Noella's pile.

"I'm done I think. Here, when you make tea. Use this branch first because the leaves are greener." Noella picked up the branch. Yeah, her branches had split ends and jagged edges whereas Levi's was perfect, but her pile was bigger.

Whatever Levi was going to tell her he gave up on, instead he pushed her hand down. Noella frowned, but was quickly shocked as Levi's palm made contact with her hair. He ruffled her brown bangs affectionately and looked away in slight irritation.

* * *

"Now that-that's done. We have one more job to accomplish." Levi said, his sleeves still in a roll. Noella was beside him curiously, "What?"

Levi opened the doors of the room and stepped inside, "I've been wanting to dust this old office out for a while now." Levi walked over to a desk and scraped his fingers beneath it. "Tch. I could've called my squad to do it. But their work will only go to shit. For the best results do it yourself right?" Levi rambled, grabbing a cloth from his pocket.

Noella looked unimpressed, but she took her cloth openly.

Levi glanced her slowly, then went back to talking, "Erwin doesn't even care of this space. That bastard's too busy with his own business. Half the time I think he sits around in agonising constipation. Why else is he always late to meetings besides saving all of humanity?"

After his ramble he grew quiet. Noella cracked a smile and chuckled. That seemed to be the reaction Levi wanted because he glanced back with a different look.

"Captain. You're quite talkative when relaxed huh?"

"Don't be an idiot I'm always talkative. " Levi grabbed a duster and gave Noella and look, "And relaxed."

The two went on to dusting in silence. Plenty of times Noella sneezed and shook dust from her hair. But despite that, she was enjoying the Captain's company. He agreed to spending the day and she was glad too.

"That's enough." Levi said, pulling the cloth down his chin. Levi looked back to Noella who was wiping down a table. "You're Squad Leader will be looking for you around dinner. I'd suggest you leave now."

"Right." Noella stepped back and went to leave. "Wait." Levi said softly, catching Noella's attention.

"I just wanted to say, you have a dust ball on her cheek." Levi kept a serious tone and turned back around to finish his work. Noella bashfully wiped her cheek and continued on, she was hoping for generous words but instead:

"And we should do this again sometime."

She got exactly what she wanted! Noella was glad her back was turned because her face turned redder than the setting sun. She almost skipped away had not wanting to attract attention.

They will certainly..do this again.

* * *

 **Short and sweet I'd say! So happy I did this because it is sooo cute! And also, remember that Jasper moment because it's going to be important when I do his sequel so!**

 **Until Next Time.**


	9. The Fourth Wall abnkkbsnplako

**The Fourth Wall ~Audrey Chang~**

* * *

 **Rating: T/MA. -Satire, offensive-**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you Brumous. To be honest, I really enjoy your OC's! I enjoy writing them and I so look forward to your replies! I love the idea of the same universe, makes things fun! Anyway, off to this story. So yes, because of this request..it is satire. I've NEVER written anything like this before. I have three goals.**

 **-To make you laugh**

 **-To keep characters as in character as possible..within this setting**

 **-To follow the satire guidelines.**

 **I hope I achieve these and YOU tell me as well. Well, here I go!**

* * *

Audrey Chang, 5'7, oriental and particularly female. She walked through the streets of Shiganshina with a bit of pep in her step. Today was a good day, no she wasn't at home playing video games, but she was too be visiting the new coffee shop.

Then return home for video games.

The outside was simple brick, but the hanging sign was generic.. _Attack on Coffee_ Towards the corner of the sign was a muscular human drinking from a cup with Japanese characters as the smoke.

 **"** Attack on coffee?" Audrey smiled and walked right on in.

"Mi Casa es su casa!" The owner shouted. Audrey walked and took a seat at the bar before the owner herself.

The infamous...Mikasa. Her hair was cut and out, and she had dull eyes. "Eren." She said softly, staring straight at Audrey.

"Eren." She said in a higher pitcher, but still soft. "Eren!" She yelled and even poked the boy at the cashier. "Huh? Oh..how many?"

"One."

"What do you...want?"

"Black coffee."

"Name?"

"Audrey Chang."

"Pffft." Mikasa butted in and she cleaned the counter. "Eh?" Audrey replied.

"It's just. I'm Japanese, running an Italian coffee shop, in Germany, who greets people in Spanish. And who is my guest? Chinese!"

"I'm...I'm not Chinese.."

"Mikasa.." Eren said tiredly, "Isn't that racist?"

"Racism doesn't exist in this world. It was downgraded when the walls where built." Mikasa continued to clean.

Audrey glanced sideways and rolled her eyes, "Please don't remind me of those walls." She could already hear that blonde headed, big eyebrowed, blue eyed man's voice. _"Let's build a wall and make them pay for it. Let's make Maria great again!"_

Audrey found herself staring at the tv on the the wall. And on it, the news was broadcasting a commercial for Mr. Clean. In his cleaning gear with a cloth over his mouth. Those little stoic eyes and jet black bangs were certainly attractive. And he swung around the screen, advertising his newest cleaning product. But then Audrey glanced to Mikasa who looked even better. Then her face darkened and a shadow was casted.

Mikasa stared at the screen with hatred in her eyes, "Mikasa." Audrey said.

"I hate that man. He's already rich, freaking owns several cleaning companies. And opens a tea shop in competition with mine!"

"You mean across the street?" Eren perked up. "Oh! I have to go!"

Mikasa grabbed Eren by the ear and dragged him out, she then jerked his arm over and threw him into a wall. He hit his back and slid down. Audrey was thrown back in shock, "Mikasa!"

"Mikasa. That's way too much strength for a girl. Like seriously, lay off the testosterone!" Eren groaned.

"Shut up. I'm not even supposed to be here. I should be flying through the air, with gas pushing me and swinging on ropes like a raged beast. Doing kick ass flips and slaying titans."

"Titans?" Audrey replied in confusion.

"Yes. Titans." Mikass confirmed. "My man strength should be in that, not cleaning counters!"

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows. "Elaborate please."

"Look ideal normie. Who thought it was a good idea for me to run a coffee shop!?"

"Don't blame the universe. It's there for a reason!" There was a new voice, one that was weaker and girly. Their heads turned to a boy with shaggy blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Armin." Eren greeted, leaning against the wall.

"To give us cell phones?" Mikasa argued.

"It's modern era remember?"

"I'm breaking all the rules. My cell phone is in the trash, I should be out there..breaking the shit out of the fourth wall."

"Me too!" Eren said happily.

"But I like modern era. My intelligence is recognized faster. And I how can you break fourth walls?"

"With _man-strength_ Armin. Something you don't have! So your girly ways are effective here." Mikasa said, her eyes lowering. Audrey pinched her chin in thought, "I'm sure you'll be badass again. Titans are inevitable in our world."

"Modern era Audrey. I'm not fighting no giant in a suit with a suit case."

"That isn't modern era." Eren said.

"And you know?"

"Uh yeah. Modern era..will always be modern...when it has-"

"Industry" Armin said excitedly.

"No."

"Technology!"

"Shut it Armin. When it has internet." Eren said proudly.

Mikasa stared at him blankly, "Eren. I don't have internet."

"What?! This isn't modern era!" Eren exclaimed.

"Not all modernization has internet Eren. Most modern times are made up of colored...people."

Before Audrey could reply to Armin, a man was pulling up on a horse. He stepped down and quickly ran towards the door. He had freckles and a mid-part in his hair. He was a bit tall and boy did he look a bit too excited. But just before he walked in he turned to the horse, "Don't run off this time Jean!"

 _'Cling Ding!'_ The door sang as the mailman opened it.

"Mi casa es su casa!"

"Hey Marco, Jean's a horse?!" Eren replied shockly.

"Huh? Oh, Jean's always been a horse."

Mikasa turned to her brother, "See Eren. That's racism."

Marco came quickly, dropped off the mail and left just as fast. There were three magazines, one was the face of their infamous leader. Erwin Smith screaming madly and pointing, ' _I want you. Let's build a wall and make Maria great again. Join my Smith Army.'_

Mikasa quickly passed that magazine over and stared at the second one. The cover was the famous taekwondo specialist, "Annie Leonhardt.." Armin said with dreamy eyes.

"The female titan of the ring." Audrey mumbled with an impressed look. Mikasa read the look and stared at her customer, "Hey. My moves are better than this blonde, dull headed chick."

"Speak for yourself Mikasa." Armin said as he stared into Annie's face. Audrey cupped her hands and leaned forward, "Don't listen to him. I believe you're an amazing asian-"

"Japanese."

"Highly skilled. And I'm sure you kick ass in whatever world you speak of."

Mikasa stared at Audrey with a dead pan look, "The real world? Who ever came up with this is dumb. I quit." Mikasa slammed her towel down.

"Mikasa. You have to play the role!" Armin squealed. He then walked over to the chalkboard and erased the menu. Eren, Mikasa and Audrey watched as Armin neatly drew out the scene.

"Modern era, scene 1. The coffee shop." Armin went on to speaking while the picture came into place.

 _"Mikasa is the barista, and Audrey's the girl."_

 _Ding ding! The door swung open and Audrey walked in with a smile on her face. She wore a beautiful red dress-_

"Red because it's the color of luck in Chinese." Eren whispered.

"I'm not chinese!".

- _"Mi casa es su casa. What can I get this beautiful lady today?" Mikasa said smoothly, wearing a pantsuit behind an apron. Audrey sat at the bar and looked at the menu._

 _"Coffee. Generic."-_

"That reminds me. What happened to my black coffee?" Audrey inquired.

- _"Here you go. I added a bit of spice to make it rich." Mikasa said as she handed her customer the mug. Audrey took it happily and gave it a sniff. "So rich. So delicious. Tell me? I never got your name?"_

 _Mikasa met her customer's eyes and bowed her head. "Mikasa. And yours..?"-_

"Wait? Where is this even heading?" Audrey pitched in with furrowed eyebrows. Armin turned towards his audience and blinked.

"It's a coffee shop scene."

"And?" Audrey urging, thinking she'll just have to buy black coffee at the convenience store or something.

Armin looked up towards the ceiling, "I like to picture it as..romance."

Chills ran up Audrey's spine, it was hard not to look at Mikasa as she tried to recover from a flustered face. "A..A-Armin!"

"That's jumping the gun Armin." Eren said.

Armin kept an innocent face "Ah violence. Modern era!" he then shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Mikasa looked down and went back to cleaning, scrubbing the counter hard. "Anything else? Because I'm still breaking the fourth wall."

Armin quickly erased the board and went on to a new sketch. "Modern era. Scene 2. The enemy arrives."

 _"A limo stretcher arrives at the door of the coffee shop."_

-"Uh. Armin?" Eren said slowly, his eyes towards the door.

 _"Dressed in all black and on his cell phone."_

 _-_ "Armin!" This time Audrey said it. But Armin continues,

 _"He removes his shades as he enteres the shop. Ding ding! Armin stands up in her beautiful pink dress in shock to see-"_

-"Armin." Mikasa said slowly, staring at her blonde friend sternly. "What? Levi!" Armin gasped as they all faced the short tempered, dressed in black, certainly attractive male. He picked at his gloves and glanced back at the limo stretcher.

"Ah. So this is the run down coffee shop with a punny title." Levi said in a strict tone, his entourage coming up behind him.

All with black shades and Hanji was one of them. "Get ready to be torn down. Humanity's greatest man will win this battle."

Mikasa stood up straight an glared through her bangs. "Bring it."

* * *

 _"Audrey!"_ Mikasa's voice rang out and Audrey woke with a start.

"Eh? This is..what? My dorm."

"You overslept." Mikasa said in a dull tone, she scooted towards the end of the bed and pushed off. Audrey took her place and rubbed her eyes. "Am I-"

"You're also late for training."

"Damn it! Squad Leader will kill me!" Audrey jumped up and began changing. That was weird certainly. Mikasa owned a coffee shop. Armin was in a dress. They were in modern era!

Audrey had know time to waste, she ran with Mikasa out to the lawn.

"You came back for me thanks!"

"Inrgid insisted." Mikasa replied shortly, jogging alongside.

"You would never believe the dream I had Mikasa. You were breaking fourth walls. And..and-" God should she even say more?

"Fourth wall?" Mikasa paused to think, did that even make any sense?

Audrey smirked and ran ahead at a quicker pace, _'Man-strength Mikasa...man-strength._

* * *

 **Twist! Don't you love those!? So I realized I TOTALLY did not accomplished the keep character in character goal. OH WELL! I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. I personally like my twist ending with it being a dream! And of course..adding in another shout out! I hope this was satire enough and funny and just all good fun!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Attack On Dragons Ingrid 20

**Attack On Dragons ~Ingrid 2.0~**

* * *

 **RATING: T**

* * *

 **Year 848,**

 _Last night, I dreamt of a storm. The rain falling in a calm rhythm down my window pane. My sister in my arms and my eyes closed peacefully. I dreamt of feeling the water over my skin; like plunging into an ocean and swimming free. Feeling weightless and and letting the water move me._

 _But like I said, it was last night..and just a dream._

 _Despite part being realty._

"Ingrid!" The voice of a little girl called over the songs of bird shirps. Ingrid heard her sister's voice loud and clear, and made haste to get ready as fast as she could. The average sized brunette jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs to meet her sister's call.

"Ebba!"

Even though Ingrid's voice was etched in worriness; Ebba's was not. The little girl stared up at her big sister with a wide smile. Ingrid's face softened, her round eyes becoming lax. Her nose twitched like a rabbit as she finally caught on.

"I've finished it!" Ebba outstretched her arm and soon opened up her palm to reveal the sea shell. Ingrid observed to find a black string tied through the shell like a necklace. "Now. We both can have one. And they work too so we'll always find each other."

As Ebba smiled so did Inrgid. "You're very smart. But why must you worry on things like getting separated?"

"Because, the world isn't as nice anymore. The people from the mountains keep coming closer-"

"Shh." Ingrid stopped as she took the necklace, "I get it. Your right." She forced a smirk as she tied on her necklace.

The people of the mountains. Unlike their rural life, they have established a hierarchy. With weapons, jewels and violence.

Ingrid never dared to step close to their territory. And for one reason..she was a shifter. There were mindless dragons who attacked and ate humans. Many in her clan were victims. Then there were shifters. People with the capability to turn into these beasts but poised intelligence and consciousness.

If she ever dares to meet these mountain-people, they'd kill her. Or worse..dissect her. Overall, Ingrid was normal.

Except the fact that now she sat in her room, twirling her necklace with tears clouding her vision. Her sister was young and innocent. It was Ingrid's duty to make sure of that. But she was failing, and now her sister had thoughts of separation and worry.

Ingrid turned on her side to hide her face in her pillow. She was pain, not physically but emotionally. Her body ached from the side effects and now she had to deal with guilt and worry. "Ingrid!"

And again with the calls. Ingrid jumped from her bed and ran back downstairs, wiping her eyes vigorously as she approached her younger sister. "Why aren't you smiling?" Ebba said softly, playing at the table.

"What do you mean? I smile when you smile." Ingrid chuckled to herself and soon Ebba's face brightened.

"We need more wood. Can you get some? But a lot of it."

"Yes." Ingrid turned to walk out of the house. Wood, though they were surrounded by trees, there was on area where you could get the best kind. However, the only way to get it was to fly.

Ingrid walked out into the distance, holding her necklace and kissing it. As she sped up her pace, Ingrid tucked it and pulled out a needle. She let out her hand and stabbed the needle into her finger.

A ball of light like yellow lightning expanded and wings came from it. Wind rustled the trees as Ingrid's dragon feet made contact with the dirt. Her eyes sharp and golden and scales brown enough to blend in with the bark of trees.

Letting out a pleasurable growl, Ingrid outstretched her large wings to take flight.

Her human body was protected in the nape of the dragon's neck, but she could still physically feel the wind glide over her scales. As she flew further and further from her home; from Ebba she could feel her lightheadedness take a toll.

Ebba was her light, her reason. Without her in her company she felt dizzy and sick. What made things more difficult was that Ingrid was in the air..and if she faints now..

she may die.

Growling in anguish, Ingrid pulled herself together. She could not feel this way now. She was so close to destination, she couldn't-

Her golden eyes began to shut and the feeling of nausea had overwhelmed her. To escape this, Ingrid just needed to sleep. She dreamt of the wind, how it spiralled faster around her, the feeling of gravity take her weight.

 _ROOOOAAAAR_

Ingrid pulled herself into a steady; now it was fear getting to her. Fear of falling, fear of fainting. Fear of leaving Ebba alone!

 _'Crash..._ '

* * *

"Oh. This is just tantalizing!" Hanji let out a small whine, sitting on her horse while stretching her arms. "Say, Levi-"

"No." The black haired male's response was short and blunt.

"What? I haven't said anything?"

"Was it, 'help me capture a dragon?' No." Levi said; still looking ahead. Hanji shrugged him off and moved on to the shaggy blonde beside her.

"Mike?"

The other male shook his head. Leaving Hanji to smirk and pat her head, "Boring answers from boring men.."

"ADVANCE!" Commander Erwin yelled, the gates opening and allowed the Scouting Legion to run through. The horse's hooves beat against the dirt and Hanji gave her's an extra pat to speed ahead.

"Dragons here I come!"

Despite her squad's calls to return, Hanji raced forward.

Once the urge to leave the mountains settled, and the Survey Corps slowed to a break in the woods. Hanji rolled up beside Levi. Her face was turned upward as she stared at the sky. Levi noticed Hanji's attention, but ignored it. Until a roar echoed about the trees. It was so unlike the others that all the soliders gasped.

"L-Levi. That was a dragon, we have to go towards it!"

"What? Has your brain turned to shit? We're safe where we're at."

But Hanji's face stared outward, as if she saw something different. "We have to. A dragon fell."

"What?"

"A dragon fell..from the sky!"

Levi met the scientist's eyes then grimly turned on his horse. She had a point there. What dragon, abnormal or not, falls from the sky? Levi grabbed his reigns and advanced towards the Commander. Levi noticed with great interest that Irvin's eyes were also out towards the trees.

"Ah. So you've seen it too?" Levi spoke first. Irvin shifted his blue eyes down and gave Levi and nod.

"Yes. I think we should approach it."

Levi's small eyes widened a bit, a glare beam crossing them. This bastard was as risky with lives as Hanji!

"But we'll go in phases. Some up high using ODM. Others on horseback. Levi, I want you in phase 1."

Levi gripped his reigns, his face tilting in boredom. "Why?"

"Because I want you to. That's an order."

Obediently, Levi met back up with Hanji and her squad. Their phase were on horseback and Hanji led the way. "Advance towards the target!" She pointed outward and took off. Soon the right branch of the formation broke off into the distance.

* * *

When Ingrid gained her consciousness, she was aching and her wings twitched. So she had fallen. She recognized the woods but couldn't find it in herself to move.

Then, she heard voices. Voices that she couldn't make out but voices all in all. Ingrid did what her instincts told her and roared out. She growled and became frustrated. She was frustrated in herself, in her surroundings, at these people approaching her!

When her vision cleared and her ferocious sounds stopped, Ingrid made out ten people on horses covering their ears. Up above her were several others doing the same thing.

"Tch. Gave me a scare there." One man grumbled. Ingrid's eyes went to him. He and a female were closest. He had black mid-parted bangs and a stoic stature. The female beside him seemed tall, had brunette hair in a messy ponytail and glared over goggles.

They seemed important, then she recognized the green capes. The winged patch on the back. The people from the mountains! Ingrid, having no choice, began to whine and shift in her movements. A couple soldiers backed up, others drew blades and Ingrid stopped moving.

"Huh. It doesn't seem to want to eat us." The female said, she jumped from her horse and slowly took steps foward. "It's..watching us.."

"Squad Leader! Step back before you get hurt!"

"It's injured..it's injured! Say Levi! This one can be it. We can capture this one!"

The man, supposedly Levi, gave the Squad Leader a look. But he sighed soon after and looked up. "Well Commander?"

A blonde headed, blue eyed and thick eyebrowed man gave a nod. Before Ingrid could think there were ropes and a net flying over her. _Puny people_. She thought, watching them struggle in slight fear to secure the ropes. She was injured, and an injured dragon meant she had to wait to heal before she could shift back.

When one touched an injured scale Ingrid bared her teeth. _Pervert_.

"Are you in pain? If so how much..?" Levi spoke softly, almost menacingly. As the others worked he approached Ingrid confidently. His arms were crossed and he stared into Ingrid's golden eyes.

"Do you know what's happening to you? Are you afraid?"

 _I do actually. But I'm not scared of your weak arms._ Ingrid's gaze burned into Levi's narrowed eyes. They held contact for a while.

"Try something. And I may have to kill you. It'll be easy.."

"Hold!" The Commander yelled out. Levi looked up again, "We must advance towards our base. There is no way to transport the Dragon. We'll have to come back with a big enough cart."

"But it may be gone!"

 _You're right. Once these injuries heal I'm out of here._

"We'll check tomorrow. Lets go back" Ingrid watched tiredly as some hopped on horses. Others seemed to take off in the sky. Being pulled by ropes that latched onto the trees.

Levi stared back down at Ingrid, then slowly went to turn around.

"Do me a favor and stay there until tomorrow."

 _Like hell..._

* * *

Much to her dismay, Ingrid was left to do just that. She stayed there until the morning. Her injuries were a lot more serious and took forever to heal.

The female shifter had slept a full, uncomfortable night, and when she woke up she was still a dragon. The sound of hooves were her alarm clock and soon the same crowd of people returned as they promised.

"Wonderful! It's still there!"

 _Why the hell do they want me so bad?_ Ingrid was aching, her head was pounding and she was silently crying.

It was hard to not think of Ebba. It had been a full night, and she couldn't even blow into her shell. When the horses returned, and Ingrid recognized the familiar faces..Ingrid knew it was too late. Levi was back in the front with the female, and it seemed there were less individuals.

They tied up their horses and some went to check the ropes. Ingrid watched them and realized with the final sizzle of a healed injury, she was eligible to shift back! Ingrid shut her eyes as her nape busted opened. Her dragon body quickly began to crumble as Ingrid herself was trapped under a number of thick and heavy ropes.

Soldiers gasped at the shock and the Squad Leader's eyes bulged. "Wha- what! Where did it go!"

"Squad Leader!"

"Hanji!"

Hanji screamed and jumped from her horse. "Where is it!"

"Squad Leader look!"

A man pointed into the steam and Hanji's eyes followed. As the smoke cleared, and outline of a female became more defined.

"Huh?" Levi's narrow eyes raised and his head tilted upward.

"Was there a girl in that dragon!?" A solider cried out.

"Shit."

Ingrid started coughing, she writhed to no avail beneath the net.

"A girl...inside...a dragon?"

Levi hopped from his horse and pushed passed the others. He came to stand beside Hanji, staring down at the scene below him. "Tsk. What a mess. Cut her out!"

Ingrid flinched as silver blades sliced above her face. Hands reached and grabbed her arms, spreading pain like a wildfire throughout her limbs.

Ingrid almost cried out as she was forced on her knees before Levi and Hanji. Three men stood behind her, two pinning her arms and the other grasping her hair.

Hanji stepped forward and knelt before Ingrid. "Hmm. She doesn't appear to be injured, all her limbs are attached. Tell me, were you eaten?" Hanji spoke, poking her face close to Ingrid.

Ingrid's eyes squinted and the female gritted her teeth in pain. She had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking. She was safe if she didn't talk. She was safe if she didn't let fear consume her.

Oh but she was terrified! At the hands of dangerous people, her body was on fire and her breathing was rough. She felt mortified!

"Poor thing looks scared. Were you inside that dragon?"

"Pointless. No sign of trauma so she wasn't eaten. Hey you! You were closer, where did this girl come from?" Levi spoke sternly, a hand on his hip.

"She...she emerged from the nape of the neck sir."

Levi's eyes widened, Hanji gasped and jumped back. The air became still and all was silent. Ingrid's breathing was jagged and one eye was shut tight. She stared up at Levi and flinched in pain.

Levi observed her stoically, his eyebrow twitched when he noticed her flinch.

 _And opening._

Levi lunged at her. His hands gripping the collar of Ingrid's shirt and jerking it upward tightly. The soldiers behind her jumped back and Levi was fully allowed to choke her.

And choke her he did. Ingrid's mouth gasped opened and she struggled in a small quiver. Her toes were scraping the dirt as she wheezed and heaved for air desperately.

"Speak. Were you inside that dragon or not?"

Levi's biceps tensed as he tightened his grip and Ingrid retched. "I...I...I was-s..the dr-a-agon!"

Instantly he released her and Ingrid crumbled. She coughed violently and touched her throat. "Sorry. But we have no time for a tea party."

Hanji scooted forward and touched Ingrid's shoulder. "You mean..you turned into that dragon?"

"Sh-Shifted...yes." Ingrid's reply was blunt, but she was in pain and out of breath.

"I didn't know that was possible..we..we have to bring her back!"

"What? Our mission was to capture a dragon." Levi said.

"And we found something better!" Hanji cheered.

* * *

The other solider's had left to bring back the Commander. Hanji and Levi stayed with Ingrid to watch. "Hey Levi. You didn't have to choke her so hard. Her shirt left burn marks on her neck." Hanji observed, lifting Ingrid's chin.

"It was necessary."

"It was painful." Ingrid said grimly, pulling her face from Hanji's hands. It had been a few minutes and Ingrid hadn't said a word until now. Clouds covered the sky and Ingrid sat on a tree root for warmth. Levi stood by her side with crossed arms, he glanced down at her and met her eyes.

"I did as you said. I stayed, why choke me out?"

Levi held her gaze for another minute then looked away, "So you did understand me..." his voice had grown soft.

"Why? Why did you speak to me in that way?"

Levi was silent for a few seconds, "Because I did."

Ingrid blinked, then looked away and sighed.

"Levi speaks to any dragon who catches his interest." Hanji said, kneeling before Ingrid.

The brunette glanced back up at Levi, whose arms were still folded and eyes were still looking away. "They're here." He said grimly.

Ingrid looked up to see a number of men on horses. The blonde Commander in front. Levi pushed himself off the tree base to watch as the Commander stepped down from his horse.

"So a shifter?" The Commander's blue eyes sent a chill of fear down Ingrid's back. She could see it in those big eyes, the curiosity..the insanity of it all. His mind was working as he took confident steps towards her. Ingrid almost flinched as he kneeled before her.

The Commander gave a smile of great interest and he let out his hand. "Commander Irvin Smith. Of the Scouting Legion. Please, we mean no harm."

Ingrid looked at his hand like it was foreign. What she wanted most right now was a blanket, and something warm to drink. And her sister..

No. She could not afford to wheep now. "I'll trust that statement. Ingrid." She slowly took his hand in a weak shake. Irvin's thick eyebrows raised and he sat up with a broader..toothless smile. It was attractive nonetheless, not as stoic as Levi. "This is no place for a proper meeting. We have a base not far from here, perhaps..you wouldn't mind coming back with us?"

Ingrid flared, she pivoted away and stared towards her home. Her clan...Ebba. Then she looked back at Irvin. And ever so slowly, she looked over towards Levi.

He looked bored. His head was tilted away and his arms were folded. She then looked to Hanji, the female was sitting on a stump. Her knees up and her fingers interlocked in a ball. She sat hunched over, her lenses appearing white and she stared intensely.

Ingrid glanced to Irvin. These three..were killers. Maniacs in their on way. All in it for the same goal and yet so different. "I..."

Ebba...

"No. Sorry, but I must go-" Ingrid caught herself. She almost slipped. Irvin sighed; "Yes I understand. But, perhaps if we hold a meeting in the safety of our base..you could understand our point of things. Please, just for one night."

Ingrid was an outsider, no matter what she heard she'd never understand their side. Yet, something told her to look left and she finally understood the situation at hand. She met Levi's dark eyes. He glared at her intensely.

Her answer didn't matter, regardless..she was going along with them. Then, something happened. Levi's faced dragged..just slightly, almost as if he was sorry. No, like he was relating. Ingrid shrugged, "F-Fine. I'm sure you have a really good reason."

"I knew you would understand. You see, I will go into more detail later, but your ability could really help us."

Irvin stood up and let out a hand to help Ingrid. He walked a few paces ahead before boarding his horse. Ingrid was left to stop short as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "Hey!"

A loud click and Ingrid glanced down to see metal handcuffs clasped tightly on her wrists. "Er-wha!" She looked up at the man with shaggy blonde hair and a disapproving look.

"Ah! Thanks Mike. Don't worry, we're just taking precautions so you can't hurt us or anything!" Hanji said proudly, patting Ingrid's shoulder.

"What? You didn't seem to want to be cautious when that guy choked me out!"

"Tch. Will you let that go? Besides, I did that because you're weak." Levi said sharply, standing by Ingrid's other shoulder.

"But now you'll be in our territory. Choking you out there will only happen for two reasons. One, to keep you from killing others. Two, to prove you have a stable well-being." Levi explained, counting with his fingers. Ingrid stared at him with a frown, "Yeah. I get it."

She boarded the cart and sat grimly. Once everyone was ready, they took off into the open field. After five minutes, Ingrid began to feel lightheaded. The dizziness was getting to her. "H-hey! How far is this base...hey! Answer me!" Ingrid called out. But she only got dirty looks and mean gestures.

She felt alone, secluded. No one cared. Ingrid stared out into the forest. Ebba...her home! The sickness worsened. She needed...to go back...she needed-

"Hey! Stay in the cart." It was Levi, he was riding beside her. But Ingrid ignored him. She was groaning in pain at her own movements. "E...Ebba.." she could feel tears.

A roar echoed from the left.

"Five meter class approaching!"

From her peripheral vision, Ingrid watched as a soldier stood on his horse. A rope shot out from his gear and he zipped out towards it. Another followed him.

Ingrid was hugging the wall of the cart, her head was bobbing up and down as the cart bounced. The horses hooves pounded in her chest and the wind seemed to accelerate in speed.

"Stick to the formation! Ten class on the right!"

Levi grumbled something, and three soldiers zipped off.

"E-Ebba..." Ingrid was feeling sick, the further away..the more she whined.

A dragon flew over head, the formation scattered as it dived, Ingrid watched as it's jaws, stained in crimson red, headed straight for her.

"Shit." Levi grumbled, standing on his horse. "Trying to break formation..?"

Another dived down, a bit of a ways left but in the middle nonetheless. Ingrid felt hopeless and sick. A zigzag flash of light, two slices in quick rhythm and a gush of blood to follow. Both dragons collapsed in a dying roar and Levi landed on the cart beside Ingrid with a thump.

He held one blade in reverse and stared down at Ingrid. "What's wrong with you?"

"So...far.." Ingrid had to close her eyes, just to escape the feeling.

* * *

When her eyes opened it was unusually bright. Ingrid sat up to realize she was in a bed. She stared down at the white sheets in confusion.

"About time.."

That voice..she recognized it. Ingrid followed the sound to Levi. He was sitting by a small table, drinking from a cup. He sure held it awkwardly, well for her sake. "Were you taking a nice long shit in your sleep or what?"

"Huh?" Ingrid scanned the room. It looked like some old bedroom.

"That bastard. Had me on watch duty, probably because I'm the only one capable."

"Where am I?" Ingrid spoke firmly. Levi paused in mid sip, he looked at her curiously.

He acted like he was talking to himself! "Our base of course. But you made us wait a whole day before you quit the role of sleeping beauty."

"A day!?" Ingrid felt the nausea. Then she remembered..she remembered the pain. Ingrid held her stomach and doubled over. Levi watched her calmly, "Your problem this time?"

Ingrid mumbled and groaned. The side effects..her body ached. She heard Levi get up, she heard footsteps. The bed shifted as he crawled on, he reached out and grabbed her chin.

Ingrid was forced to look up as Levi observed her face. His bangs casted a shadow over his small eyes. And his lips dragged in a frown. "You're pupils are constricted..are you sick?"

"No." Ingrid's weight was in Levi's hand. He held her chin firmly and watched her intently.

"You're lying." His voice was strong and stiff. Ingrid groaned as she tried to push his hand away.

"My head hurts."

"You're pupils constrict because your head hurts?" Levi acted seriously, but that question seemed stupid.

"No.."

The male before her sighed and slid back, "C'mon. I know the Commander wanted to see you as soon as you awoke." He stepped on to the floor and began to walk. Ingrid was about to follow, but couldn't move. With a rattle of chains she realized, she was attached to the bed.

"Oops. I forgot to mention you were chained. Just stay here." With that he left. Ingrid stared at the handcuffs on her wrists silently.

Two days without her sister. Ingrid grew grim, she glared at the metal. "Jerk.."

When Levi returned, he was accompanied by Mike, Hanji, and of course Irvin. Hanji blushed as she hopped onto the bed.

She grabbed Ingrid's shoulders and forced their faces close. "You're pupils are constricted...I wonder if it's connected to your ability..."

Ingrid gasped and tried to pull away, her shoulders numbing from the aches. "My headache." Her reply was blunt.

"Hanji. Pleased."

"Oh. Right." Hanji shifted and got off of the bed, walking over to stand by Mike. Levi made his way to stand by Irvin who had a seat on the table. He even made it his business to prepare tea, "It's good to know you're alright."

"I get lightheaded easy." Ingrid replied shortly, watching as Irvin sipped the tea.

"I see your tired so I'll make this quick. I want to propose something."

Ingrid watched him, her fingers wiggling. She was starting to grow curious, her nose twitching again. "That you'd join the Scouting Legion. In the hopes of saving humanity."

Ingrid couldn't speak, her eyes went wide and she stared blankly at them.

"Your ability could be of much use. You could help us, teach us..expand our knowledge." Irvin sounded so persuasive. Ingrid started to shake, she then looked to Levi.

Like he'd help her! Hell, he wasn't even looking at her. "I can't. The Military..I can't."

"I understand, trust me I do. But you're ability would be a major advancement. Just, think about it." Irvin stood up and took slow steps forward, he put on a smirk and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know whatever choice you make will be the right one."

Just like that he left, along with Hanji and a disapproving Mike.

Ingrid was about to relax until she realized..Levi was still there. He stood by the window, scraping his finger along the seal.

"Che. Disgusting." He felt her eyes on him and glanced back. "I know how you feel. Being caught, dragged.." Levi's eyes shifted to stare out of the window. "Being acknowledged for your skills. Yet forced."

Ingrid moved uncomfortably, her eyes lowering. "You said it yourself...I'm weak." She winced in slight pain.

Levi's eyebrow twitched, then he stared back at the girl. "You got that right. But he sees a future. And he's already made up his mind..." Levi was fast, before she knew it he was on the bed and grasping her shoulder.

But not in a soothing way, in a threat. He stared at her deeply, "So do it. At least you're alone and won't have to watch for others. Either way your path is already decided..going against it will lead to shit."

"Shut up! I'm not alone." Ingrid stared back, her pain now forgotten. Ebba..she was waiting for her.

"You're prepared to die? For what?"

"If I stay I'll be prepared to die anyway."

"But you'll be prepared for a purpose. What's your purpose now?"

"You don't know me. _Levi._ " Ingrid's voice was stern, she stared back intensely..even leaned forward.

"I know that your like me. _Ingrid._ You wanna know why I spoke to you before? Because I recognized those eyes. Of a rebellious..thick headed soul. I had the same look, when I was caught." Levi's voice ranged from soft to fierce. Ingrid shrugged and glanced down, "So?"

"For fuck's sake. Just do it, instead of being forced."

"I'm not being forced."

"Don't be stupid" Levi's grip all of a sudden tightened and Ingrid gasped sharply.

After a bit, Levi sighed and released her. Sitting back into his knees. "You'll be forced. I'll be the one to do it."

Ingrid blinked, then looked down. She had a feeling..the force was already happening. Except, round 1 was Levi being calm...being..nice.

Ingrid shut her eyes to hold tears as the dizziness began to take ahold. Was she really..about to do this? Did she really...get wrapped up in this?

Could she really...leave her sister?

"Find. But one condition." Ingrid said, catching Levi's attention.

"You...you have to promise to let me see my sister. Just once."

Levi stared at Ingrid in disbelief, his eyes small and lips loose.

"Easy. Welcome to the Survey Corps. Ingrid."

* * *

 **DONE! Wow...probably my favorite one yet. Im super proud of it and I have a feeling a sequel will be requested? (Huh? Huh?) I reall enjoyed writing it! And I made sure to imply the hint of romance but kept it practical...realistic..and in character! Please review/fav/follow. And of course..**

 **Until Next time**


	11. HIATUS OVER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 ***Hiatus Over***

 **Hey guys, so yeah I'm alive and swell. It's just sophomore year took over and between school, homework, LIFE; I have no room. But I am trying to get back into writing and stuff! I have more ideas and I decided to just jump back into it! I may not be as fast as uploading as before but HEY, I am still writing and on the site and stuff. BUT, look forward to December break because I'll be cranking stuff out. Anywho, this chapter is really just an author's note but I do have the next chapter in documents. :)**

 **Thanks to my buddy BRUMOUS for checking on me!**

 ** _Let's see, so my last chapter on this was 'Attack on Dragons' so I believe I have six requests left._**

 ** _1\. Angry Levi plot with Jasper_**

 _-Okay I have a written thing for this already but I do have to touch up and update it before I upload_

 ** _2\. Gender bend with Eren as a female_**

 ** _-_** _I like gender bends...idk why_

 _ **3\. Reyna Frei**_

 _-Super sad...her death..nooo!_

 _ **4\. Mikasa and Eren plot**_

 _-So this one was sent to me via PM However I would still prefer requests to be in comments_

 _-Seems like I'll have a lot of writer input in this one_

 ** _on Dragons 2_**

 ** _-_** _Yay the sequel. Interesting one at that.._

 **OKAY, SO that is the order in which I will be uploading stories. And for any newcomers..PLEASE, leave a request down below! The form example is in the intro of this story! That about sums it up!**

 _ **Until Next Time**_


End file.
